Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate, and more particularly, to a display substrate in which a gate driving circuit is embedded.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two substrates on which electrodes are each formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates in the liquid crystal display are disposed so that the electrodes face each other, and an image is displayed by light transmittance which is changed by liquid crystal molecules rotated by an electrical signal applied to the electrodes.
The liquid crystal display includes a display panel in which a liquid crystal material is injected between the two substrates, a backlight unit disposed on a rear surface of the display panel so as to be used as a light source, and a driving unit for driving the display panel.
Typically, the driving unit is implemented on a printed circuit board (PCB), and the PCB may be classified into a gate PCB connected to gate lines of the display panel, and a data PCB connected to data lines of the display panel.
In the case, the printed circuit board is configured as the gate PCB and the data PCB, respectively, and the gate PCB and the data PCB are mounted on one side surface of the display panel, a volume of the display device is increased, which also causes weight of the display device to be increased. Recently, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a display device having a gate in panel (GIP) structure in which only the data PCB is mounted on one side surface of the display panel and the gate PCB is formed in the display panel has been proposed.
In the case in which electrostatic is generated during a process of manufacturing the display panel, since line short circuits occur or elements in an active area are broken, driving defect of the display panel may be caused. Particularly, in the case in which electrostatic is introduced into a line applying a vertical start signal for starting an operation to a first stage circuit in a gate driving circuit, malfunction may also occur in a next stage circuit and damage breaking the elements in a display area may further occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.